Celia, Ganon's Assassin
by TwiliCuckoo
Summary: When Celia, a servant of Ganondorf, is sent out to kill our hero in green; things don't go to plan... (Celia is an OC. Minor spoilers for Twilight Princess Rated for safety)
1. Prologue

Prologue.

My feet pounded against the sandy floor. Running. I was running. Running for my life.

The sound of hooves thumped along the desert floor behind me. I knew it was only a matter of time before they caught me, but that wasn't stopping me from running. Sweat dripped down my face. Why did it have to be this hot? They were getting closer. The hooves were closing in on me.

_I can get away. _I thought_. I know I can._

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_They are getting closer. I can't do this any longer. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

Hot tears streamed down my face. It is getting closer. _He _is getting closer.

Just then, a hand reached down and grabbed me.

"Ahh! Let go! Go away! Get off!"

My face was sodden in tears, and my forehead drenched with sweat. I was kicking and struggling, but to no avail.

"What do you want with me?"

His evil eyes stared into mine. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Child." He replied. "Do you remember what I did to your mother?"

He, he had killed her. She had sacrificed herself to save me. That's why I was running. He had killed her, and then he went to hunt me down; like an animal.

I nodded slightly to his question. Tears were staining my shirt, and snot dripped off my nose. He flashed a horrible grin at me.

"My child, that is what I plan to do with you." He laughed at his remark, as if it was a joke.

"NO! PLEASE!" I wailed. Tears streamed down my face.

The man chuckled, drawing his sword. I was a nervous wreck on the floor. A snotty, dripping mess. As he slowly walked towards me, I yelled:

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

He stopped. "Anything?"

"Yes, a-anything" I stuttered, still curled up on the floor; shaking.

After a second, he replied with:

"Come with me child. Come and serve me" He said, smiling.

I sobbed harder, but managed to say "Anything, Master".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

7 years after prologue

Sun shone through the open windows. It was a lovely day, but unfortunately another day of work for me. I had just finished getting dressed into my uniform. Well, I say uniform; they were the only clothes I owned. The 'uniform' consisted of worn sandals, a grey skirt, (the boys wore grey trousers), and a grubby white shirt.

As I picked up my brush, I looked into my mirror. Green eyes stared back at me. Long, dark brown hair fell down my shoulders to my lower back. It was dome up quickly into a high ponytail. After a quick wash, I looked back into the mirror. My eyes glanced over to my left cheek; a scar was underneath my eye. It was in the shape of an upside down triangle, a sign of ownership. Everyone had one. Master had carved it into me when I became his servant. I remember the day vividly. The pain was horrible.

A knock on my door took me out of my train of thought.

"Come in"

A boy with dark blue hair in a mess upon his head was at the door. He was panting, so he must have been in a rush.

"Master Ganondorf wants you in the Grand hall in five minutes" he said.

"Wait, five minutes?"

"Yes"

"But the Grand hall is ten minutes away!"

"Not my problem"

I bolted out of the door, shoving the boy onto the floor.

"Sorry!"

I kept on bumping into people as ran. Many gave me looks, while others were confused and didn't know what hit them. Why were there so many people in the hall ways? It's like they want me to be late!

Left, right, down the stairs, left, right, forward, up some stairs, right…

This place is a maze. There is no way I will get there in five minutes.

In what seemed like an hour later, I found myself outside the Grand hall. I hid back all nerves, (and fears of getting whipped), and pushed open the wooden doors.

A booming voice greeted me. "Ah, Celia. You made it on time."

On time? I took a quick look at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room the find I was on time. Thank the goddesses.

I kneeled down on one knee to show my respect.

"Why have you summoned me, Master?"

"I have something very important to ask of you, Celia. There is a certain person I would like you to… dispose off."

"Dispose off?" I replied, slowly getting up from my kneeling position,

"Yes."

"Like, Murder?" I was shocked.

"Yes. He is getting in the way of certain, 'personal affairs'. If you manage to do this for me, the reward will be great. If you fail to do what I ask of you, the punishment shall be very severe."

Shudders filled my body. I hated the idea of all of this, but I couldn't disobey my Master.

"What is his name, Master?"

He smirked. "Link."

* * *

Thanks to Zmaster26 for reviewing my story! Also, thanks to Mulunia for following me. All reviews are welcome, except flames. Flames make me sad :(

Anyways, thanks for reading my story! TwiliCuckoo OUT!


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off; I AM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE IS LATE! DON'T BE MAD! *Curls up into a ball on the floor***

**I had a whole week of sailing, and I had no time to write. Then I was delayed even more. SO SORRY **

**Big thanks to…**

**Alfred pierce**

**Norkix**

**Comix and Co**

**For reviewing my story. You all get a cookie **

**CHAPTER 2**

I walked back slowly to my room. Some people tried to talk to me, but I just ignored. I was too depressed and shocked at what had just happened. When I finally got back to my room, I flopped onto my bed; and stared at the ceiling for abit. After a while of thinking, I decided to take a look at what Master had given me.

Okay, there was

Some weird clothing, and a brown leather pouch.

Master said the clothing would help me blend in, but it looked kinda weird to me. It consisted of a simple, cream dress with violet flowers embodied onto it, and some tan brown sandals. I admit, it looked nice; but abit too dressy for assassination,

I looked over to the pouch which was lying on my bed. Master hadn't said anything about the pouch, so in curiosity, I opened it to see what was inside. As my hand reached in, my heart jumped. My whole arm fitted in! This would be useful…

* * *

Finally, I had finished getting ready. My pouch contained:

A red potion, half a dozen throwing knives, a bottle of water, some bandages, an apple and a wrapped up cucco leg.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in"

The door creaked open, and in its place was my dear friend:

"HAYA!"

I ran up to her hand embraced her in a bear hug.

"What brings you here?" I enquired

"You don't think you could leave without me knowing, did you?"

"I was about to find you…"

"Haha, just joking. I got you a present! Here!"

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a beautiful necklace, and handed it to me.

"Wow, thank you Haya!"

I studied the present she had given me. It looked like some sort of scale, shining a brilliant blue colour. It was tied around a piece of rope, so I placed it around my neck. **(1)**

"Wow, you look amazing! And that dress… It looks amazing!"

I blushed. "Oh, Haya, you are smothering me!"

"I'm telling you Celia, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks. I'm going to miss you." She said, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too."

I hugged her again, and she left.

* * *

**Well, That's it! Hope you enjoyed.**

**(1) Think of the Water Dragon's scale from Skyward sword.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm BACKKKK! Poll results say I should continue and that is what I will do!**

**I think I need to do a disclaimer.**

**I DON'T OWN ZELDA! I ONLY OWN CELIA, HAYA, AND THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY! (Well, I got the idea of Celia's name from Phantom Hourglass… but that's it!)**

**And without further ado, were off!**

**CHAPTER 3**

The cool wind blew though my hair and felt pleasant on my face. The sun was beginning to set over the desert horizon, so I had better hurry. Master had lent me a horse, so I was riding on the white stallion over the golden sands of the desert. I beckoned the horse to go faster; because I was beginning to worry I was running out of time to reach the end of the desert.

After at least half an hour, I had reached the edge of the desert. Dismounted the horse and looked around, wondering where to go next. Just then, everything went dark, and I was surrounded by black rectangles. Wait, what? Before I could figure out what was going on, I floated up into the air slightly and the world around me turned black.

When I could see again, I was above what looked like a large lake; and when I realised where I was, I fell straight into the water. Gasping for air, I tried to swim up, but instead I flailed about until I resurfaced. The truth was; I couldn't swim. I was born and raised in the desert, where any water we find is precious; and it isn't used for swimming.

Anyway, I 'swam' the shore, where I was an island in the middle of the lake. The first thing that caught my gaze was a giant waterfall, with several people swimming around it. But they didn't look like people. They looked like fish. I decided to dismiss the 'fish people' from my head, and look around. Right next to me was a weird looking house, with an oddly dressed man in front of it. Intrigued, I went to go and have a closer look.

"Hello there, young lass! Are you a customer?"

His voice made me mentally cringe, but I tried not to show it.

"Um… I guess…" I replied, seriously not knowing what this guy could be selling.

"Heh heh heh. The HEIGHT of excitement, the THRILL of launching to the heavens, the very PEAK of flying fascination…" I was getting slightly worried now.

"It can be YOURS! For a limited time only, without waiting in line, it's a paltry 10 RUPEES! What do you say lassy? Wanna give it a shot?"

"Um… I don't…um…" I stumbled upon words, trying to figure out what to say to this strange man.

"What's up lassy? Cat got your tongue? Heh heh heh."

"I don't have any money…"

He thought about what I had said for a couple of seconds, before saying:

"You know what lassy? I like you. I'm gonna give you this ride free of charge."

"Oh… thank you…"

"No problem lassy. I'm in a good mood. Come on in, right this way."

He stepped out of the way to reveal a pitch black room inside the house. I hastily walked in, what the heck had I gotten my self into?

Once I was inside, I heard a loud BANG from behind me, which caused me to quickly turn around. The door had shut. From outside I heard music starting to play. As it got louder, the whole room shook, and threw me onto my backside. The room kept turning, and every time I tried to stand up, I just got knocked over again. When the room finally stopped shaking about, I stood quickly; and before I could think… BOOM! The world started zooming around me at a million miles per hour, and I hit the ground with a thud.

I was sprawled out over the floor, head throbbing. What the heck just happened? I slowly got up, rubbing my head, and found I was lying on top of a platform with a bull's eye painted onto it in red. Not knowing what to do, I walked through a doorway and climbed down a coloured ladder. The first thing I say was cuccos. LOTS of cuccos. In the corner, I saw a man that looked a lot like the weird man down at the lake, but this one made the other look okay. Without making eye-contact, I slid out of the door behind me.

The brisk air hit my face as soon as I walked out of the door. By this time it was dark, and stars were dotted over the velvet sky. I aimlessly walked along, admiring the lush greenery of the new terrain. Looking up at the sky, I realised I should find a place to stay over night. Perhaps a nearby town? Anywhere would do. And so, the quest begins.

* * *

After about 2 (give or take) hours, I found what looked like an entrance to a small town. 'Ordon Village' the sign said. This would do. As I walked in, I found a small town, (as I suspected), with a near by river and a few houses.

"And who might you be?" said a voice from behind me. When I turned around, I saw a middle aged man with blonde hair and a wooden sword strapped onto his back.

"Oh…um… I'm Celia"

"Rusl" he said, extending a hand which I shook.

"What brings you here to our fine village?"

"Um… I'm… a traveller." I quickly said.

"How interesting! You look tired. Would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Well, that was easy.

"Follow me then." He replied.

* * *

In no time we were back at his house, where he opened the door and said:

"Uli! I'm home!"

"Hi honey!" a feminine voice relied.

When I walked in, the woman tuned round and looked at me.

"Rusl, who might this be?"

"Celia." I said, extending a hand for her to shake. She looked at my grubby hand, and hastily shook it.

"She's a traveller. I said she could stay here for the night, is that okay sweetie?" Rusl asked.

"Yes, it's fine. Is the couch okay Celia?"

"Yeah, it's great. Thank you for you hospitality."

"It's no problem." The woman, Uli, said.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading. I was told to try for longer chapters, so I think that might be better. Anyways, we are starting to get into the story. (Finally!)**

**~TwiliCuckoo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh, hi there! Time for another update.**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda, by the way. Let's Go!**

**CHAPTER 4**

I awoke from the nicest night sleep I think I've had in awhile. The food last night was delicious, and left me in high spirits. I slowly got up, rubbed my head, and walked outside to have a quick wash by the river. The water was refreshing, and the sound of the river was calming. I dried my face on the night shirt that Uli had so kindly given me, and walked back the house. When I got back, Rusl was sitting on the couch I had slept on, and Uli looked like she was about to cook breakfast.

"Hi Celia! I was wondering where you went." I heard a cheerful voice say.

"Oh, I just went to have a wash, that's all."

"I'm cooking breakfast, would you like some?" She said.

"I really must be going…"

"It won't take too long, I must insist dear."  
"Fine." I replied. "I'll just go and get changed"

I was quickly dressed, and I strapped on my pouch with all my belongings inside, and I did up my hair. When I walked back into the room Rusl and Uli were in, a beautiful aroma filled my nostrils and made my stomach growl.

"I knew you were hungry." Uli said with a smile. I grinned in return.

"I guess your right".

I sat down on a chair near Rusl, and saw he was polishing a metal sword.

"That's a fine sword you have there" I commented.

"I crafted it myself, you know. Which reminds me; you don't have a sword. Many monsters have been roaming around lately.So I thought I'd give you this**" **He said, reaching down to pull out a wooden sword, which he placed in my hands.

"Wow, thank you!" I said, admiring the item in my hands.

"I know it's basic, but it's better than nothing. I don't want you to get hurt." He added with a smile, and I smiled back.

"Foods ready!" Uli announced.

"About time" I heard Rusl say jokingly, which caused Uli and I to laugh.

**(LINE BREAK!) **

After we had eaten our food, (which was amazing by the way), I stood and told them I had to be leaving. They seemed upset, but they knew I had to go sometime.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said.

"Not a problem Celia. Do try and stop by from time to time. You are always welcome."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you going to go now?" Rusl enquired.

"Well, I'm actually looking for someone." I replied.

"Who?"

I didn't know if I should tell them, but I trusted them; and I knew it would be okay.

"Someone called Link. I don't suppose you know him, do you?"

Rusl and Uli looked at each other, and then looked back at me.

"Why do you want to find him?" Rusl asked.

"I, um…" I said, scratching my head, trying to think of a suitable lie. "I've heard about him, and thought I should meet him in person."

Rusl took a sigh of relief, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"I just wouldn't want anything to Link." He said to me.

"Is he your son or something?"

"No, but I've looked after him since he was young. He is much like a son in many ways."

Oh, great. So if I kill Link, I will leave Rusl and Uli devastated. If they found out it was me, they will probably want to kill me, because of what I will have done! And just if this wasn't hard enough already…

"So do you know where Link is?" I asked, wanting to get those horrible thoughts out of my head.

"I heard he was coming back to Ordon today, but I haven't seen him yet. He may be back tonight." Rusl said.

"Okay, thanks. I must be going."

"Okay, see you later Celia." Uli said.

"Bye." I replied as I walked out of the door, and closed it behind me.

**(LINE BREAK)**

It was night now, and I was relaxing in a tree near by Link's house. I knew it was Link's house because it had a sign in front of it saying:

'LINK'S HOUSE'

All I was doing was waiting. Waiting for this all to be over. I didn't want to kill anybody. I wish this never had happened.

I decided to put on a black cloak I had found in by bag, just in case he came. I didn't want him to know it was me who killed him. It covered my body, and had a hood that would cover my face and conceal my identity. I kept the hood down for now.

Then I looked back up into the sky, and waited.

**Okay, I know this is short, but it's kind of a warm up for the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, and I'll be back soon with another chapter.**

**~TwiliCuckoo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, sorry for the wait. It took me awhile to write this and my homework situation hasn't been good.**

**Emi Hylia - Thanks for your your support! You rock ;)  
****  
Guest - Haha, thanks**

**Eternal-Flame-Of-Shadow's-Song - Thanks, I think this one is longer**

**ElderDragonBloodOfDeath - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**Comix and Co - Thanks for the support and reviews! **

**Norkix - is 'FAHOOPRING' a word? Anyways, thanks for all of the reveiws :) (And yes, you can call me TC)**

**alfred pierce - Thank you!**

**Zmaster26 - Thank you!**

**Woah, so many thank yous... You guys rock!**

**CHAPTER 5**

I almost fell asleep in my tree waiting for Link to pass by, until…

"Link, you have to promise me that once you wake up, we go to the castle, okay? No hanging about!"

"Okay, okay. But at least let me have some good rest; I haven't slept in a week."

"Humph, fine."

I took a peak out of the tree's foliage, to see a teenage boy walk past. That must be Link! But then I noticed a sword and shield on his back. This wouldn't be easy.

I put my hood up and took out a throwing knife. How hard could this be? I took a deep breath, looked away, and threw the knife. I hastily looked back, to see that I had pinned his floppy green hat up against the side of his house. I hadn't killed him, but he knew I was here now.

"Who's there?" he said, drawing his sword. "Show yourself!"

I gulped. Now what? I took out another knife and attempted to throw it at his head. I was surprised when he dodged the knife. Link reached down, picked up the knife, and walked towards the tree I was in.

"I know you're in there, why don't you come out?"

I threw another knife, but he dodged that one too, and threw one back at me; narrowly missing my head. What am I going to do?

Just then, I had an idea. I took out another knife, and threw it across the floor, completely missing Link. When he looked away at the knife, I jumped down from the tree, making little noise; and snuck up behind Link.

"Link, behind you!" I heard a voice say. But who said it? I didn't have much time to think about it, because the teen turned around positioned in a battle stance.

Just then, he took a slash at my head. I ducked, and turned to face him. He took another slash at me, and I attempted to hit him back, but he sidestepped and slashed me from behind. Pain shot up my back and made my head hurt. I growled, and turned around towards him. He took a lunge at me, and I narrowly avoided. I took a knife and threw it at him, but he hit it back at me with his shield, and the knife lodged itself into my left arm. Luckily, it wasn't my fighting arm, but the pain was still intense. Before I could do anything about the object in my arm, he knocked me to the ground and pinned me down; sword at my throat.

I struggled, but I couldn't get free.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" He said.

Silence. What could I say? I didn't want to say who I was, and why I was here.

"Answer me! Who are you?"

I gulped. "N-none of your business."

He pushed the blade harder on my neck, knowing now if I move; it would cut me.

"Tell me."

"No."

"I will take off your hood, if I have to."

Goddesses please don't let him take my hood off.

"I would prefer to die!"

He gave me a strange look, and then pulled off my hood.

My long hair fell out of the hood, falling onto the floor. Link threw me a confused look.

"Why in Din's name would you want to kill me? You are just a normal civilian." He said, getting off of me and leaving me lying on the floor in pain.

I sighed. "That is what I would like to be. Unfortunately, I'm not a 'normal civilian'"

Now he looked even more confused.

"Then what are you?"

I sighed yet again, even though the movements made my body ache.

"I- I- I'm … different."

"In what ways? You seem normal to me."

"It's… difficult to explain." I sighed and stood up, but pain seared through me, and I fell over. "Ahhh!" I yelped, as I landed on my back. To my surprise, Link was over at my side in a flash, and checking the wounds he created.

"Link, what are you doing? She tried to _kill_ you, and you're _helping_ her!"

I looked around again, very confused. Who was saying that?

"Um… who-"

Just then, a figure popped out of the shadows, taking the form of some sort of imp.

"AHHH!"

"MIDNA!" Link scowled

"Who?"

The imp-like creature ignored my inquiry, and said:

"Link, are you stupid? She tried to KILL you, and you are HELPING her. It doesn't work like that!"

Link looked at her and whispered something into her ear; to quiet for me to hear it. Once he had finished, the imp looked at me, looked back at Link, sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I trust you on this one, but I swear if something happens I will KILL you!" She then disappeared into the shadows. Link sighed and looked at me.

"Okay, sorry, this is going to hurt."

"Wha-" just then Link pulled the blade out of my shoulder, making huge amounts of pain sear up my arm. "OWW!"

Link wiped the blood on my cloak and handed me back the knife. "Here."

I growled and took the knife, and stood up; this time not falling over. I then reached into my pouch and pulled out some bandages.

"Hey, where did you get that pouch?" I looked up to see the teen looking at me curiously.

"Oh, um, someone important gave it to me."

"Who?"

"Someone." I replied plainly.

He sighed and walked over to me to help with my bandages. He took off my cloak, and wrapped the linen **(AN: I think that is what they are made out of…) **around my arm.

"Come into my house so I can treat your back. We will talk more in there."

And before I could reply, I was being pushed up the ladder that I could only suppose led into Link's house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! (I hope to) See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Link sat me down on a worn sofa inside his tree house. The young adult began pacing back and forth, probably in deep thought. While he was doing this, I took the time to study his house. It had a cosy feeling, very homely. I haven't been in a place like this for a while...

"Okay." Link's voice bought me out of my daydream.  
"First off, what is your name?"  
"Um... Celia..."  
"And what are you doing here?"  
"Um... I was... I-"  
"You tried to kill me." Don't remind me... "But why?"  
"I..." I looked into his deep blue eyes, and for some reason, I couldn't lie to him. I had to tell him why I was here.  
"I was sent here to kill you..." I muttered, and looked down at my feet. Link looked quite shocked at my answer.  
"You... What?"  
"I was sent here to kill you, okay!" I said louder.  
After a moment of silence, Link looked at me and said:  
"Who sent you?"  
Silence again. Man, this was getting awkward.  
"Sort out the wounds on my back and I will tell you."  
"... Fine. Take off your cloak and lay down on the sofa."

As I was told, I took off my cloak revealing my cream dress. I undid the buttons on the back, and layed down on the sofa; making sure not to reveal to much of my body. I felt my face go red as he stroked his hand up and down my back, checking the damage.  
"What's this?"  
"What's what?" I replied confused.  
"Those markings on your back. I'm sure I didn't make those..." I gulped. He was talking about my whip lashes that I had got from Master.  
"They are... Birth marks?" I tried, knowing he wouldn't fall for it. Link gave me an odd look, but didn't say anything else.  
He began cleaning the wounds, and bandaged up my back. The whole time my face was bright red.  
"Okay, I've finished. You can get up now."

I got up and made sure the front of my dress was still covering up my body, and I did up the buttons on he back. As I looked at Link, I saw his face had gone red too. I smirked at him, and he sat next to me on the sofa.  
"Okay, now will you answer my question?" Link's expression was one of seriousness.  
"Who sent you here?"  
Before I could say anything, the imp jumped out of the shadows.

"LINK!"  
"What?"  
"We have to go! It's morning!"  
"But-"  
"You can ask your stupid questions later, we need to go!"  
Link sighed in defeat.  
"Well, we should go to Lake Hylia to see if Fyer has finished with that cannon."  
"But what are we going to do about her?" Midna said, pointing a slim finger at me.  
"Um, I do have a name you know!" I growled.  
"We could take her with us..." Link said, completely ignoring me.  
"WHAT?! You can't take her to the heavens! She barely knows how to fight!"  
"Hey!" I protested. Once again, no one listened to me.  
"We can't just leave her here, Midna."  
Midna 'humph'ed and crossed her arms.  
"Fine, she can come to the heavens with us."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Put these on" Link said as he threw me a bundle of clothes.  
"Once you've done that, meet me outside. Don't take too long." He said, walking out of the house.

And just like that, I found myself sitting on the sofa, with a bundle of clothes and feeling very confused.

I finished putting on the clothes,which consisted of a simple white shirt, with tan trousers, and a piece of cloth around my waist (A/N think of Link's clothes at the beginning of the game, but without the arm thing). On my feet there was a pair if comfortable brown boots,  
luckily in my size. I put the sword Rusl gave me on my back, and my pouch with all of my stuff in it on my waist. Making sure my hair was up and neat, I walked outside.

"Finally, I thought she'd take all day!" Midna moaned. Link just rolled his eyes and placed something into my hands.  
"Here, I thought you might want them back."  
I looked down into my hands to see my throwing knives.  
"Oh... thanks." I pocketed the knives into my pouch.  
"Let's get going, Link! We don't have all day!" Midna moaned.  
"Okay, I'll call Epona." He said, pulling out a horse shoe shaped garment. He put it up to his lips, and a sweet melody came out. Just then, a chestnut coloured horse ran into the opening; neighing in delight.

He mounted the horse and looked down at me.  
"Come on, Celia. We don't have all day!" Link said.  
"Oh, sorry." I replied, mounting the horse.  
"Hold on!"  
The horse reared up, and galloped away.

The cool wind blew through my hair, as I gripped onto Link's waist. Excitement ran through me as we galloped through the large, green field. Look at me! Exploring the land like I've always dreamed! Wait until I tell Haya about this!

"Okay, were here. You can let go now."  
I snapped out of my thoughts to see we were at the lake I fell in when I got here. I dismounted the Epona, and followed Link to the island in the middle of the lake.  
"Hay there, lassy. Fancy seeing you again. Heh heh."  
I looked over to the voice to see of was the weird clown man that shot me out of the cannon.  
"Oh, hi..." I replied awkwardly.  
"Hey, kid, your cannon is ready."  
"Thanks Fyer."

I looked behind me to see an odd looking cannon on what looked like legs. How could I miss THAT? Link walked up to the cannon and studied it.  
"I hope this fits two people..." I heard him mutter. Then he pulled out what looked like a claw of some kind and grabbed me.  
"Hey!"  
"Hold on tight!" He said as the claw shot up to the bottom of the cannon and pulled us in.

"I can't see!"  
"Nether can I. Stop squirming!"  
"Sorry!"  
The cannon began to rumble and the walls around me got hot. Just then...

BOOM!

Me and Link screamed as we were shot directly up into the sky. I closed my eyes as the world whizzed past me; and then I felt myself hit something painfully hard.  
"Ow..."  
"Uh... That hurt..." I heard Link say.  
"Yeah..."

I sat up and so did Link.

"…and that's why we didn't eat breakfast before we came here." Link remarked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TwiliCuckoo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the late update guys! **

* * *

I slowly stood from my position on the floor to see Link groaning and rubbing the back of his head. I looked down to see:

"A giant pool of water?! I see that after I almost break my spine hitting the floor!"  
"Tell me about it..."  
"Oh, be quiet and get over it!" Midna moaned.  
Link threw her a glare in which Midna giggled in return.  
"Well, at least the view is nice." Link commented.

He was right. The view was beautiful, stunning! It looked like heaven! Crouching down by the water, I ran my fingers over the delicate surface, until a loud splash came from in front of me caused me to jump and my body to flop into the pool. Emerging from the depths, spluttering and splashing, I looked around to see what had made the splash.

"Phew! Gracious, we made it back! Finally!"

"What I Din's name is-"

"Welcome, adventurer! This is the city of the Oocca." The, um, thing continued. It seemed to be talking to Link.

"Erm, since you came all this way… I guess I can give you the tour of the city… EEEEEK!" It squealed, looking up.

"What are you-" I began, looking up. "Oh…"

I was silenced by a giant dragon. And when I say giant, I _mean _giant!

"EEEEK! Everyone inside!" The cucco yelled, dashing inside with the floating head following after.

"Well, that was weird…" I stated, clambering out of the pool.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." Link replied. "I think we should go inside though."

"Yeah, good idea." I replied, following after Link.

So, after finding out that the hybrid cucoos were called Oocca, awkwardly piggy backing Link when he used a weird claw item that sent him whizzing across the room like a spider shooting webs, almost plummeting to my death, getting _completely _covered in monster guts, and flying around using the Oocca, I am _completely _sure nothing can get weirder.

Not too long ago, Link and I faced a flying 'lizardfos' (as Link called them). He had to drag it down to the ground with his 'clawshot' and slash away at the creature. All I did was slash at it abit when it landed to the ground. I felt kind of bad, because Link came away from that fight looking exhausted. But he seemed a little happier when he got another clawshot.

Sometimes he had to leave me on a platform while he got something to help us advance. Most often it was a key, but other times he came back with some rupees or a 'piece of heart' whatever that was.

I just feel like I'm slowing him down. He would find this a lot easer if I wasn't here. I didn't care about my Master anymore. I didn't care what would happen to me. I'll tell Link when we get back down on the ground…

"Celia, are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"Look, I'm going to look down there. You stay here for abit. I won't be long."

"Okay."

Link ran off and left me outside by myself. We killed all of the monsters so it was safe, but boring. Sighing, I sat down on the fresh grass and waited.

"Hey!"

Looking up from the ground I saw Midna floating there in mid-air.

"Oh, hi."

"Look, Link sent me to warp you to where he is. We better hurry."

"Okay, let's go."

Black squared surrounded us as we warped to our destination.

When the black fog cleared, I saw Link in front of a large door with a lock on it.

"You okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah, what's behind the door?" I replied, pointing to the door looming in front of me.

"Not entirely sure. But it's going to be eventful. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Lets go" he replied, sliding the key into the lock and opening the door. It opened slowly and closed with a bang. We walked forward into an open area and looked around.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Jump onto my back."

I did as I was told, trying not to hurt Link in the process. He pulled out his clawshots and shot them at some wiring on the wall. I tightened my grip in fear of falling and closed my eyes. I felt my stomach lurch again as Link shot the clawshots at another wall and began climbing up some vines.

"You're so heavy, you know that?"

"Sorry!"

With a grunt, Link stood up and said:

"You can get off now."

"Okay."

I looked around to see that we were in an arena-style area with four pillars at the corners. I had to try hard not to fall over because of the strong winds. My hair was flying everywhere. Good thing it was ties up. Link curiously walked forward and began looking around.

"I don't see-"

"Behind you!"

We turned around to see a fully armored dragon flying towards us.

"DUCK!"

We lowered our heads as the dragon flew over. It turned around and roared at us so loudly I think I went deaf in one ear. It clearly wasn't happy. Then it flew off.

"Why is it going away?"

"It's not, it's coming back around!"

It turned around and came charging at us at full speed, flying dangerously low to the ground. The strong wind its wings produced made me fall over, but Link stood his ground.

The beast flew off and came back around. Link seemed to have an idea, because he pulled out his clawshots. As the dragon came closer, it hovered mid-air in the arena; I fell over again. But Link shot his clawshot at the dragon's tail and somehow dragged it down to the ground. It landed with a thud, and some of its armor came off. It didn't take long for the dragon to regain its strength and fly up into the air.

I managed to stay standing this time as it flew off. Once again, it flew around and came back at us at full pelt. We ducked as it flew to the ground and attempted to knock us off. It flew around a third time, but it didn't hover in front of us. This time, it hovered above two of the pillars.

"Why isn't it coming back down?" I asked rather naively.

"Hum… I have an idea. But you have to wait here, understand?"

"Yes master…" I replied in a quiet tone. Link gave me an odd look and raised his eyebrow, but didn't reply. He just shot his clawshot at one of the pillars and started 'spidering' his way between the two pillars, working his way up as he did. When he got to the top, he shot his clawshot at the beast's tail and dragged it down to the ground. I had to get out of the way of its wings that were flapping madly. Its attempt to get airborne failed, as it crashed to the ground; some more armor fell off in the process.

Midna and Link looked at the dragon's back wide eyed, and Midna exclaimed;

"That's it! That's what we've been looking for!"

"What?" I asked, walking around to the back of the dragon. However, before I could get a look, the dragon shook its head out of its daze, and bolted back into the air. Lightning flashed madly and the wind around us became stronger as the dragon loudly roared in the air, and stripped itself of all its armor. If possible, the dragon roared louder; it was clearly angry. It flew higher into the sky, and the skies darkened, causing it to rain.

"It's freezing!" I moaned childishly.

"Oh, get over it!" Midna growled from Link's shadow.

From around the arena, something was coming out of the dirt.

"Peahats!" I said as they flew up into the sky.

"Well, that's useful." Link remarked. "I won't be a minute."

Link took his clawshots and made his way up the pillars. When at the top, he stood up on it and shot his clawshots at the peahats. I could barely see Link anymore, it was too dark, the lightning blinded me, and rain was getting in my eyes every time I looked up. All I could do is wait and hope.

Just then, the dragon started breathing bright orange fire at something in the sky.

"Link!" I yelled, thinking he got burnt to ashes; but then I saw a small figure making its way around the circle of peahats. Thank the goddesses, he was okay. Lightning continued to flash and I saw the black figure 'fly' over to the dragon's back. From the agonizing roar I heard, Link was probably slashing away at the beast's back. The beast fell to the ground wailing, and Link jumped off of its back. The beast didn't take long to shake its head and fly back up into the sky. Link repeated what he did earlier, but it didn't mean it was any less nerve racking to watch.

Finally, the beast let out a painful roar, breathing fire each and every way. It flew higher into the stormy sky, and yelled before falling down and exploding into a black fog halfway up in the sky.

I looked around for Link, and saw him clawshoting his way back down the pillars. When he landed on the ground, the sky cleared and something began to form together in the sky. In a bright flash, something that looked like an ancient relic floated down from the sky. Link extended his hands and the relic floated down into them. Midna popped out of Link's shadow.

"Link, you did it! It's the fourth shard! Now we have them all!" She said, extending an orange hand from her head (don't ask me how she did it, I have no idea.) and grabbing the artifact. I just stood there confused from the other side of the arena.

"Hey… Link, the words of the sages… do you remember them? Only the true ruler of the Twili can destroy the Mirror of Twilight. Zant could only break the Mirror of Twilight into shards… he couldn't utterly shatter it." She paused. "That's proof of his false kingship." She sighed and floated over to the middle of the battle area, and threw something down on the ground, creating a black surface. It reminded me of the teleports.

"Link we have to hurry, to the mirror chamber!"

Link nodded and began to walk over to Midna.

"Are you coming, Celia?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied.

I walked over to Link and stood on the black surface with him. As I suspected, It teleported us out of the arena.

The darkness faded and I saw that we were still in the sky, outside in front of a canon. The wind was still as strong as ever. It was beginning to get dark out.

"We've got to get going; Celia, since I have two clawshots now, I'll give you one so we can go in the canon separately. I'll go first."

"Um… okay." I replied, even though I didn't like the idea of going back in that canon again. Hastily, I took one of his clawshots, and stepped back to give him enough room. The teen readied the clawshot, took a deep breath, and shot it at the back of the canon, dragging him in. The canon shook itself off, readied, and fired Link below the clouds; he was screaming the whole time.

Looking down at the clawshot, I had second thoughts. This is crazy!

"It's got to be done." I said to myself, as I stepped back, shot the clawshot, and closed my eyes. I went straight into the canon, and the walls around me began to vibrate. I braced myself, and the canon shot me out with immense force. I screamed loudly as I saw the clouds part around me. I closed my eyes, and felt myself hit water with huge force. As I opened my eyes, I saw the whole world distorted around me. I began trying to swim up, but I felt something tug on my ankle. A huge piece of seaweed was stuck on my leg, stopping me from being able to swim upwards. I tugged on it with all my might, but it wouldn't come off. Oh no. Oh Farore no! Holding on to my breath, I drew my wooden sword and began sawing away at the plant. This would be so much easier if it wasn't so dark out!

I managed to get halfway through it, when I felt myself needing to take a breath. Panicking, I hacked away at the plant as quickly as I could. But I couldn't hold my breath any longer. With no hope left, I closed my eyes and took a breath, expecting my life to end; but… I wasn't dead. Confused and slightly worried, I tried breathing normally. I could breathe! I wasn't dead! Remembering I was stuck, I began sawing away at the plant again, wondering how it was that I could breathe.

Then, thinking I could see something out the corner of my eye, lurking in the shadows. I rapidly turned around to see what it was, sword in my hand. Dismissing the shadow, I turned back around slowly; only to be scared half to death by a figure in front of me. The figure turned its head towards me, and I saw it was Link; wearing an odd tunic of some kind that had a piece of cloth in font of his mouth. The clothing made him look like one of the fish people.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm kind of stuck though." Link nodded in understanding, drew his metal blade and began cutting away at the weed. In no time at all, the blade cut through the plant, and I was free.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Lets go, Midna is getting impatient."

I rolled my eyes, and we began swimming up to the surface. When we emerged from the water, I saw a very bored Midna tapping her food in mid-air, arms crossed.

"You took your time." She stated, floating towards us.

"I almost died." I countered, glaring at the imp.

"I wish you did" She replied, glaring at back at me.

"O-okay girls, we got to get going. I think we should stay here for the night, and leave first thing in the morning." Link reasoned.

"I'm okay with that." I replied.

"Hump. Fine. But as soon as you wake up you're getting ready and we're going!" Midna said, obviously not pleased with us resting. Well, maybe she just didn't want me resting. It's clear the Imp doesn't like me.

We walked over to the bank and sat down, Link taking off his blue hat and odd shoes.

"I'll be back in a minute; I'm just going to get changed. Midna, Celia, wait here. Oh, and Midna, do you think you could make a fire? That would be great."

"Okay." We said in unison. When he was gone, Midna used some magic and made a small fire out of nowhere; I sighed and began wringing out my hair.

"Midna, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why has Link taken me with him? Why didn't he kill me when we met? I'm just slowing you guys down."

"Oh, so you finally found out that you're slowing us down? Took you a while to figure that out."

"You haven't answered my question."

Midna sighed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"… He bought you along because he didn't trust you the first time we met. He thought since you tried to kill him, you would try and kill the villagers too. When you said that you were sent here to kill him, he became worried. When he saw the marks on your back, we became more curious. They're not birthmarks, are they? And nether is that mark under your eye. Really Celia, we're the ones that should be asking the questions."

I buried my head into my hands, sinking even lower down on the floor. My wet hair covered my face, sealing me away from the outside world.

"Celia? Look at me." I herd a quiet voice say. I looked up and saw Link, now in his green tunic and with a concerning look on his face.

"I'm sorry Celia, but we need to know."

"… Okay. Sit down. I'll tell you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**~Twili**


	9. Chapter 8

Hi guys, I am so sorry for the late

"I'll tell you everything..." Link and Midna leaned forward expectantly.

"But only if you tell me who you are first!"

"What?!" Midna didn't seem happy about what I said; Link just looked surprised.

"That's right; I want to know who you are first! I don't even know why I was sent to kill you, and I am determined to find out."

"Hey, you said, you _promised,_that you would tell us!" Midna complained, anger showing in her features.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'm just so angry, so confused. My master can be so cruel to me sometimes."

"Don't worry about it Celia," Link spoke. "I was curious about you, your past... but don't worry."

"LINK! Stop being so _soft_!" Moaned Midna.

"Listen Midna!" Link turned to the imp. "She doesn't have to tell us anything, as long as she doesn't mind that we aren't going to tell her anything about us." Midna thought about what Link had said, and then they both turned towards me, awaiting my answer.

"I'm... I'm fine with it." Link smiled at my answer.

"Okay, we better get to bed."

"And you better get up early!" Replied Midna. Link chuckled at her answer. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, goodnight." I said, tucking my now dry hair behind my pointed ears and laying down.

"Goodnight Celia." Link took off his sword and lied down on his back.

I looked away from Link and stared up onto the stars.

_"What are they up there in the sky daddy?"_

_"They are stars sweetheart. They will show you the way when I am not here with you."_

_"But you would never leave me daddy, would you?"_

_"No. Not ever. I love you too much sweetie."_

_"I love you too daddy."__  
_  
A tear slipped down my cheek and blurred my vision slightly. I didn't bother to stop it. He lied to me, but it wasn't his fault. Nether was it my mother's. Looking up into the stars made me realize what I had to do.

* * *

I waited until Link was asleep, and then I put my plan into action.

"Midna, are you awake?" I whispered loudly. I waited a few seconds, and then Midna popped out of the shadows. She looked tired and slightly annoyed.

"Uh, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

She floated over to me and sat down in mid-air.  
"Fine. What do you want to tell me?"  
I sat there for a few seconds, trying to find the right words.

"... I want to leave, Midna. I'm just getting in your way."

"Sighing, I continued.

"I want you to finish your adventure without me. I don't care what my Master or you or Link think. I'm leaving."

"Well, I'm okay with it. I don't know what Link will think though. But if you don't care what he thinks, then you can leave in the morning."

"But that's the thing, Midna. I need to leave now. That's why I woke you up. So you could get me out of here without Link knowing." Midna thought about what I had said.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you want. I can get you out of here. But, what do you want me to tell Link?"

"Tell him whatever you want. I don't care anymore." We both looked over to the sleeping Link. I sighed, and then looked up towards the sky. The sun would begin to rise in a few hours. I was surprised at how quickly the night had gone past. Picking up my sword and shield, I turned to Midna.

"I'm ready."

"Where to? Hyrule field?" I didn't know where Hyrule field was, but I guessed that it was that massive field that Link and I rode across.

"Yes, to Hyrule field." I clarified. She was about to warp me when I said:  
"And tell Link I'm sorry." She nodded as darkness formed around me and the whole world became black.

When the darkness faded, I found myself in the middle of Hyrule field. Looking around, I had no idea of where I was, or where _anything _was for that matter. To my left I saw a castle far in the distance, but it seemed to be surrounded by a massive caramel-black barrier in the shape of a diamond. Interested and with nowhere else to go, I headed towards the castle.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and I'm _still _walking. It would be useful if I had a horse, but unfortunately I was restricted to walking. Apparently, I had underestimated the distance between where I had warped and where the castle was. Oh well. I don't think it will take much longer.

But my feet were beginning to ache, and I probably wouldn't make it by sunset. Groaning, I sat down to rest for abit. I closed my eyes for a second to relax... Until I heard something from behind me. Curious, I opened my eyes and turned around to see a large creature charging towards me with two monsters on its back, ready to kill.

"Ahh!" I screamed, getting to my feet and drawing my sword. The monsters screeched a battle cry and began shooting arrows at me. I jumped out of the way of the four legged creature, but felt something penetrate my leg. With a scream, I looked down to my leg to see an arrow wedged in my thigh. Picking my self back up, I turned to face the monsters, who were charging towards me again. I braced myself for impact, until I heard a loud screech from one of the monsters. I looked to see one of them fall onto the ground and explode into a puff of purple smoke.

Confused, I began to look around to find the reason that the monster died. But then I felt something hit Tue back of my head. Great, I had forgotten about the other monster. Black dots started to blur my vision as I fell to the ground. My leg throbbed harder than before as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Yeah! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Sorry for the late update though. **

* * *

My head throbbed, as well as the rest of my body. Muffled noises surrounded me, I could just about make them out as voices. Where was I? I tried to open my eyes, but the bright light forced me to close them again. Groaning, I tried to face the light.

"She's waking up!"

"She is?"

"Yeah, Telma come here quickly!"

I open my eyes fully and saw several worried faces looking down at me.

"What's going on?" I managed to mutter.

"Take it easy hon, you're still recovering." A dark skinned woman said to me, smiling warmly as she walked off.  
"Look after her while I take care of this customer."

All heads turned from the woman to me, I felt my face heat up at the attention. I awkwardly sat up on the bed, even though my injured leg screamed at me.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Celia, calm down."

"How do you know my n-" I began, until I saw a familiar face.  
"Rusl!" I exclaimed, he smiled in return.

"Wait, you know this girl?" An older man asked.

"Yes, I met her as she was traveling through Ordon." He smiled to the older man. Then he looked back to me.  
"Oh, can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Is Link okay?" I looked down at my lap and fiddled with the lilac bed sheets.

"I... I hope so."

"So what, you know Link as well, yeah?" A young woman, around the age of twenty, butted in.

"Yeah. But could someone please tell me where I am?"

"Oh, of course." A young man spoke, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
"We are in Castle Town. Or to be more precise, Telma's bar"

"Castle Town?"

"Yes." He replied. "Oh, and my name is Shad. Very nice to meet you Celia."

"I'm Ashei." The young, but vicious looking woman said, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm Auru. Nice to meet you young lady. I see you already know Rusl."

"Yes."

Just then, the dark skinned woman walked in and gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Oh, you're just in time! Celia, this is Telma" Introduced Shad.

"Nice to meet you, hon."

There was silence for a second, until:

"What actually happened outside? I thought I was going to die."

"Hon, you were very lucky out there. If Rusl and Shad hadn't been riding past, you might be dead!" Replied Telma.

"You... You saved me?"

"We couldn't let you die!" Spoke Shad.

I muttered a thank you in reply. I was happy that these kind people had saved me, but I also felt useless too. How could I go around in life if I didn't know how to destroy a few measly monsters? On top of that, I was in a completely foreign area, and I had no idea where to go next.

"So, where are you headed to next, hon?" Telma inquired, as if reading my mind.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I feel like I should go and find Link, to at least see if he is okay." I replied. If I had no where to go, Link would probably be the first to pop into my mind. Not my master, but Link. I feel like I abandoned him, but when I was with him, I slowed him down.

"Well, okay-" Auru began, until Ashei butted in.

"But you might want to brush up on your sword skills, yeah? You probably don't want any more monster incidents."

"I suppose..."

"Hey, what about this, hon. These lot help you brush up on your sword skills, and I let you stay here until you want to leave." Suggested Telma.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in your way..."

"I must insist on it, hon. Just imagine that you have another run in with some monsters. What if we're not there to help?"

"I don't want to see you injured again, Celia." Rusl spoke.

I gave in.  
"... Okay, if you insist"  
Several smiles followed that comment, smiles that I returned.

* * *

I've been here for three days now, and I have created some strong bonds between the people here.

First off, I have been helping Telma at the bar; only cleaning the glasses though, but Telma really seemed to enjoy my company. She offered to pay me, but I refused. But, the next day Telma did me surprise with new clothes. She had stated that I couldn't go walking around in men's clothes when I could look prettier with female clothes. She had given me a light blue tunic with a long sleeved white shirt underneath and beige trousers **(A/N : pants :D)**. I embraced her in a warm hug when she had given it to me.

The first day I had been at Telma's bar, Rusl, Auru and Ashei had shown me the ways of the sword. I had done blocking, horizontal and vertical strikes, and jump attack. By yesterday, they had said I had mastered it.

Now I was sitting with Shad talking about The City in the Sky. He hadn't beleved that I had been, no matter how many times I tried to convince him, Shad didn't beleve me... Until I had told him I went with Link.

"It's nice to see I've finally convinced you!"

"Hey, it's not everyday that someone goes to the sky!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Then Rusl appeared from behind me.

"Hi there, Celia. Can you go take these to Malo Mart? I'm abit busy right now." He said, placing a bundle of arrows in my hands.

"Sure, okay Rusl." I replied with a warm smile. I stood up from my seating position and picked up my wooden sword.

"Oh, Celia. I have this for you." He smiled and passed me a sword in a simple leather sheath. I drew it slightly and saw a well polished silver sword with a simple hilt.

"Rusl... Thank you!"

He chuckled. "I couldn't leave you with just a wooden sword, especially since your skills have gotten better. You need a sword to match!"

"Thank you!" I said again as I strapped it onto my back, picked up the arrows and dashed out the door with a large smile on my face.

* * *

It took no time at all to get to Mali Mart and deliver the arrows. I had been inside before, but I still found it weird. But it didn't diminish my mood one bit. I began walking back to Telma's bar, when a loud rumbling shook the floor and sent some people to the floor. Many began screaming and holding there children and possessions.

"The castle!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned their gaze to the castle, where the large orange barrier around it had shattered. Some people ran towards the castle, but were stopped by soldiers and were told to calm down. Once most people had calmed down, (save for some weeping women), I pushed past the crowds and tried to make it to the castle. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but that didn't stop me. Luckily no-one noticed me on the way, and I made it past the large crowds and into the castle courtyard successfully.

Only up close do you realise how big a castle is. It was massive! Large gardens shrouded the place in a beauty I had never seen before. Plants and flowers that you could only dream of! I walked closer to the doors that guarded the inside of the building. They were big enough to make you feel ten times smaller that you already are! Okay, perhaps I'm over exaggerating; but who cares! I'm to excited to care!

I attempted to open the doors, but they were locked shut. Damn. I began looking around for any other means of entrance, but found nothing. Not one thing. Sighing, I sat down on the soft green grass and bought my legs up to my chest, than rested my head on my knees. What am I going to do now? I don't know long I sat there trying to think of what to do, but before long I got up to stretch and walk around.

I began pacing and walking around in circles, until I heard a sound. Out of instinct, I jumped behind one of the neatly trimmed hedges and hid behind the foliage, listening to whatever life that was out there.

"Well, we finally got that key" I heard a male voice say.

"Yeah, it took you long enough! But it looks like we can get inside now." a high pitched feminine voice replied. Wait, I know that voice!

I poked my head out from behind the bush, to see a man in green walking into the castle and letting the doors close behind him. That must be Link!

Jumping up, I brushed myself off and ran towards the double doors. The doors stared down at me, but I didn't let that get in my way as I pushed them open.

The interior was, stunning! Quite plain though, but this is the most expensive looking place I had ever seen. I wonder how many rupees it took to build this place...

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out. No one answered. "Anyone...?"

I walked forward a few paces and drew my sword.

"Hello Celia..." A low gruff voice said. Before I could figure out who said it, something collided with my head and caused me to black out.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Okay, see you later **

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! sorry for the wait. Almost Christmas! Yay! Thanks to all those who reviewed. ;)**

* * *

Ugh... Where am I? My head was pounding and I felt like throwing up. Opening my eyes, I see that I am I in the middle of a large hall. Looking around, I see grand pillars standing along the room, giving it a regal feeling; the throne in front of me adding to that look.

But something wasn't right. I hastily stood up, running a hand through my messy brown hair. Everything was too... dark. No matter where I looked, that ominous feeling wouldn't go away. Why was I here?

"Heh heh heh... I see you have woken" I gasped and quickly turned around causing my hair to flick around and hit me in the face. I quickly grabbed to my sword and realized it wasn't there. I looked from behind me to the source of the voice. It was... I couldn't be...

"M-Master?" I asked in shock. What was going on?

"Yes, Celia. I see that you haven't managed to eradicate the boy." He snarled.

"I-I can explain!"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to get rid of the boy. But that doesn't excuse the fact you failed me!"

"I'm sorry, Master! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I pleaded, trying not to break down in tears. Instead, I fell down to my knees and lowered my head.

"Forgive you? Ha! Why would I forgive you? You have failed me. A severe punishment is in order." I heard his footsteps come toward me, growing steadily louder. Before I could reply, I felt him pick me up by the neck of my tunic and hold me up to his eye level.

"You're a disgrace" he spat before throwing me across the smooth, marbles floor. Pain seared up my body, the worst pain imaginable. It was like my whole body was on fire. Before I knew it, I felt him kicking my chest. My rib cage was beginning to shatter from the impact of his strong kicks.

"M-Master... P-p-please..." I breathed. He just smirked before stomping down on my frail body. His weight caused my ribs to break and my lung to falter. I felt a stream of blood trickle from the side of my mouth, staining the once clean marble tiles.

"I won't kill you, Celia. That would be too kind of me. I will just torture you and cause you pain until I get bored, then I will kill you."

"No... Please... Anything b-but that..." I breathed. Master just chuckled and sat down on the throne whilst I lay there, weak and frail on the cold floor. What had I done to deserve a fate as cruel as this? A single tear slipped down my face, and dripped down into the pile of blood near my mouth.

"You better clear that up." The man spoke before tossing me a small rag. I just lay there, lacking the energy to move.  
"Don't make me go over there, Celia"

I groaned slightly as I mustered enough strength to sit up. I slowly grabbed the worn cloth and began rubbing the rag through the blood. The rag began to soak up the substance, getting some of it on my hand in the process. After a few minutes, the blood had been cleared up, and the floor was back to its normal state.

"Give me the rag." He ordered with a snarl. I pushed my self up onto my knees, then stood up slowly. My body seared in pain and I almost fell over. Master growled, so I quickly regained my posture and quickly shuffled over to him. I extended my pale hand that held the cloth out to him.

"Here, Master."

"Address me by my full title: Lord Ganondorf"

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf"

He looked at the rag, and then tossed it back to me.

"Clean the room"

"Excuse me?"

"Clean the room!" He yelled. I flinched in return, but began cleaning the floor with the filth ridden rag.

Xxx

I felt like I was beginning to fade away. The labour of cleaning the room, the whipping Lord Ganondorf gave me if I didn't work hard enough, and the wounds he gave me around an hour ago by throwing my across the floor and repeatedly kicking me were adding up. I felt like throwing up all over the floor and passing out in the waste. I really didn't care any more. But what had I done to deserve this?

I cleaned for several hours on end, until the whole hall had been cleaned. Lord Ganondorf ordered me to come by his side and polish his throne with the rag. I was too busy doing what I was doing, I didn't even notice someone coming through the door, or Lord Ganondorf rising from his throne.

"Celia. Here now" I heard master call. I came out from behind the throne I was cleaning to see my Master and... Link?

"L-Link?" I muttered. He looked as surprised as I was.

"Do not speak out of turn!" He yelled at me, and delivered a swift kick to my knees, causing me to yelp and fall on the floor.  
"Get rid of these two intruders."

"Master?" I asked confused, looking up from my position on the floor. He clicked his fingers and summoned my blade.

"Up!" I quickly scrambled to my feet. He passed me my blade and turned back to sit on the throne.  
"Entertain me, Celia"

I hastily drew my blade, Midna started fuming.

"You coward! Letting someone else do your hard work! You are not fitting to be king." Master just chuckled.

"Don't keep me waiting, Celia."

I shuddered. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to be beaten again. I had to do this. Gripping the handle, I advanced toward Link and Midna.

"You don't have to do this." Link spoke, but that didn't stop me from swinging the blade at his head. He easily back flipped out of the way.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered. I felt like I was being ripped apart. But I had no choice. If I didn't do this, Master would kill me.

I swung my blade again. Link side stepped and readied his shield.

"Celia, think about what you are doing. You're better than this!" Link pleaded.

"Do not listen to him" Master growled. "Fear my wrath if you fail me."

I swung my sword at Link's head for a third time. He easily blocked. I saw the look on his face. He didn't want to do this. But he knew he had to.

"I'm so sorry, Link"

"Me too."

Link took a battle stance and lunged at me. I just about managed to avoid the blade. I attempted to hit him, but he dogged and attacked my back. I screamed in agony as the blade penetrated my skin. Fine. If he was going to fight dirty, then so would I. I turned so I was face to face with him. Blood dripped off of his blade. My blood. I jumped at him and swung my blade, but he raised hid shield and bashed my blade away, causing me to loose my balance and fall onto the floor. Link stood above me, sword at my chest. Master chuckled.

Midna materialized from the shadows.  
"Link, just finish her off! We can get this over and done with!"

Link's eyes were beginning to fill with tears; so were mine.  
"I-I have never killed a person... Not like this..."

"Just do it!"

"Please..." I muttered. "Just do it."

"What!"

"Kill me. Please Link, I beleve in you. You can stop the darkness plaguing the land. My time is up."

"But-"

"Please." My green eyes looked into his blue ones. My soul into his. After a moment, he nodded.

"Okay..."

He closed his eyes and lifted the blade above his head. I closed my eyes too. Link yelled, and I felt something penetrate my chest. I opened my eyes and looked at Link. He pulled the blade from my chest and knelt beside me, stroking my knotted hair, now matted with my blood.

My breathing became short, eyelids became heavy, limbs weak.

"I'm sorry, Celia. Goodbye." He left my side. I shut my eyes, and never opened them again

Xxx

_The battle was over not long after. Link managed to save Hyrule and its princess. The Twilight Princess left for her home land and was never seen by the light dwellers since. Although Celia died, it was not in vain. She is happy where she is, in the land of the dead. She is finally reunited with her mother. She will see Link one day, but for now they can just celebrate the dawn of a new era. An era of hope._

_The End._

* * *

**It's the end! I will be doing a side story as requested by DragonEye0905. It should be up soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, Favorited and reviewed!**

**Reviewers****:  
DragonEye0905, Guest, DarkGarrett, madlink007, NekoKitty13, xXEvil's BaneXx, Anon, Emi Hylia, Eternal-Flame-Of-Shadow's-Song, Comix and co, alfred pierce, Norix, and Zmaster26**

**Follows:  
ATRisfrozen, Comix and co, DarkGarrett, Emi Hylia, Eternal-Flame-Of-Shadow's-song, Norix, alfred pierce, Madlink007, and xXEvil's BaneXx**

**Favorites:  
DarkGarrett, The Child of Twilight, alfred pierce, madlink007, and xXEvil's BaneXx.**

**Thanks so much you guys!**

**~TwiliCuckoo  
**


End file.
